


Хорошее средство

by RkuHeko



Series: Шансы [3]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Noir, Established Relationship, M/M, Rating: NC17, UST, Мозготрах, Отсылки к «Sin City», Рукоприкладство, Убийство второстепенного персонажа, насилие
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 14:36:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17285939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RkuHeko/pseuds/RkuHeko
Summary: однажды ты решил расстаться с анальной девственностью, и сначала всё шло хорошо, но потом вам помешали.





	Хорошее средство

**Author's Note:**

> Бета Iren.
> 
> ============  
> Написала для нас =) К 2019 году! =)))

Бесснежная, но холодная зима только набирала обороты. Ветер беспризорным псом метался по опустевшим улицам, нападал на случайных прохожих и терзал их с неутолимым голодом, пожирая тепло. Фонари горели через один, по скользким камням тротуаров было опасно ходить. Утром, — кажется, это было целую вечность назад, — синоптики превзошли самих себя и пообещали к вечеру небольшое повышение температуры и дождь. Впрочем, Ёдзи был согласен на что угодно, лишь бы больше не мёрзнуть на этом проклятом ветру. Он весь день шатался по выстуженному городу, заглядывая из бара в бар, и искал одного человека.

Ветер, испугавшийся предсказанного синоптиками дождя, последний раз рванул полу плаща Ёдзи, потянул его шляпу, словно обещая вернуться, и — пропал. В ту же секунду ледяной дождь хлынул стеной из низких тёмных облаков на горбатые спины камней тротуара. Чертыхнувшись, Ёдзи спрятался под навес у окна напротив очередного бара. Он не дошёл до цели буквально несколько метров. Если нужного ему человека не найдётся и здесь, значит, день прошёл зря. Надвинув шляпу на лоб и ссутулившись, Ёдзи шагнул под дождь, чтобы перебежать через улицу. Ледяная вода лупила его по рукам и лицу.

В баре было немноголюдно. Бармен с видом зимующей сомнамбулы наливал из прихотливо изогнутого медного крана пиво в высокий бокал.

— Что будете пить? — спросил он невыразительным голосом, когда Ёдзи приблизился.

— Виски, — ответил он. — И ещё мне нужен...

— Он вас уже ждёт, — перебил его бармен и деревянно дёрнул подбородком куда-то в сторону. Ёдзи послушно перевёл взгляд следом.

В самом тёмном углу сидел тот, кого он искал. Свидетель и информатор по его нынешнему делу. Будущий свидетель. Если он согласится сотрудничать, то, считай, дело раскрыто. Если же нет, то...

Машинально подхватив протянутый ему виски, — в холодную руку приятно лёг не менее холодный стакан, судя по весу и блеску, из тяжёлого гранёного хрусталя, — Ёдзи сделал небольшой глоток и пошёл вперёд. Звякнул обжигающий лёд, виски вспыхнул и разгорелся на языке, яростным пожаром стёк в горло и жидкой лавой утонул в пищеводе, взорвавшись в пустом желудке. Ёдзи смотрел на своего будущего свидетеля. И понимал, что уже давно не видел человека такого яркого и красивого. Волосы цвета жжёной карамели, с пшеничными отсветами в прядях, волной спускались до плеч. До рези белый пиджак бросался в глаза нарочитой чистотой. Ответный цепкий взгляд пробуравил Ёдзи насквозь, а потом вспыхнула улыбка — далёкая от того, чтобы принадлежать праведнику, она как будто дразнила и сулила невероятное. Ёдзи с трудом напомнил себе, что сейчас ему нужно заниматься работой.

— Слышал, ты искал меня, детектив Кудо Ёдзи, — сказал человек, чуть нахмурившись. Морщинка, что пролегла между его бровей, лишь подчеркнула странную красоту лица, сочетавшего в себе смиренную аскезу ангелов, увековеченных на средневековых гравюрах, и сытый лоск мужских моделей со страниц современных журналов. Лицо было нескладное, но вместе с тем — идеальное. Узкий рот изогнулся в порочной усмешке, и Ёдзи впился в неё взглядом.

— Ты знаешь, что случилось в прошлую пятницу в доме судьи Джонсона, — произнёс он утвердительно, вдоволь насмотревшись. Красота красотой, но здесь он по делу.

— Знаю, — кивнул головой его собеседник. — Возможно. Но я не болтлив. — Он слегка подался вперёд и, понизив голос, добавил с доверительной интонацией: — Именно поэтому я всё ещё жив.

— В этом городе нужно как следует заботиться о своём здоровье, я понимаю, — кивнул Ёдзи.

— Присаживайся, — смилостивился его собеседник. — Мне рассказывали, ты толковый парень. Можешь называть меня Шульдихом.

Ёдзи присел на отодвинутый деревянный стул и с трудом отогнал от себя наваждение: ему хотелось протянуть руку и убедиться, действительно ли кожа Шульдиха так шелковиста, как твердят ему его глаза, или это какой-то особый оптический эффект, или он уже опьянел буквально от одного глотка виски. Усилием воли он заставил себя вернуться к насущному.

— Судья Джонсон выкупил землю и собирался выстроить на ней приют. Кому помешал приют? — задал он наводящий вопрос.

Шульдих слегка улыбнулся. Он вообще много улыбался, как будто знал какой-то смешной секрет, а вот глаза его хранили серьёзность, и тепло улыбки до них почти не доходило.

— Кому нужен приют в городе, в котором живут лишь продажные копы, наркоманы, бандиты, проститутки и один-единственный честный детектив? Ты неправильно расставляешь акценты, Кудо Ёдзи.

— Расскажи мне, — попросил он, сжав пальцы на стакане с виски.

— Ты привёл за собой хвост. Сейчас даже просто дышать рядом с тобой опасно для моего здоровья, не то что разговаривать, — почти не шевеля губами, тихо произнёс Шульдих.

Ёдзи, ничем не выдав того, что услышал, поднёс стакан к губам и сделал небольшой глоток. Отличный виски, чтобы согреться в этот неприветливый вечер. Глазами он просканировал немногочисленных посетителей бара. Кого из них не было, когда он входил? Внезапно хлопнула дверь возле барной стойки, ведущая на кухню.

— Сбежал докладывать своему хозяину, — едко прокомментировал Шульдих, и его губы зазмеились злобной усмешкой. — Вот бы он потонул по дороге.

Дождь многообещающе заливал стекло. Ёдзи не знал, каковы шансы утонуть, но пневмония тоже была бы хорошей местью за стукачество.

— Люди говорят о тебе разное, Шульдих, — сказал он. — Но все сходятся на одном: у тебя своя справедливость. — Он встретился со взглядом холодным, будто лёд, несмотря на неизменную обманчиво тёплую улыбку. — Ответь мне, справедливо ли было убивать старого судью за то, что он всего лишь хотел помочь сиротам!

Шульдих вздохнул и отвёл взгляд первым. Его ресницы полыхнули полупрозрачным золотом.

— Ты задаёшь не те вопросы, детектив, — сказал он наконец. Взгляд, который он бросил на Ёдзи искоса, был загадочным. — Спроси лучше, что находится в земле, которую купил судья Джонсон.

— Что? — завороженный приоткрывающейся завесой тайны, одними губами спросил Ёдзи. Он любил раскрывать тайны, именно поэтому он и стал заниматься частным сыском.

— Что добывали здесь испокон веков твои и мои предки, детектив? Алмазы. Теперь ответь ещё на один вопрос. Кому выгодно, чтобы город оставался таким, какой он есть сейчас? Кто научился извлекать пользу из сложившейся ситуации?

— Мэр, — шёпотом ответил Ёдзи, и мурашки побежали у него по хребту.

— На месте мэра я бы не афишировал, что нашёл ещё одно месторождение. Все знают, что последний алмаз здесь добыли пятьдесят лет назад. Ну так к чему тревожить народ. Лучше начать разработку тайно. И прибрать все алмазы к рукам.

Ёдзи залпом допил виски, почти не ощущая вкуса и его прежнего тепла. Лёд тонко звякнул в пустом стакане.

— У тебя есть доказательства? — спросил он, переведя дыхание. С мэром были шутки плохи. Но если получится призвать его к ответу...

Шульдих неожиданно дотронулся кончиками пальцев до руки Ёдзи. Только тогда он заметил, что рука его подрагивает.

— Если мы сейчас кое-что не сделаем, я могу не дожить до завтра, — сообщил Шульдих ровным, спокойным голосом. — И тогда твои обвинения против мэра не будут стоить ни цента.

— Чего ты хочешь? — спросил Ёдзи, ощущая, как от пальцев Шульдиха исходит настоящее тепло. Куда там виски. Его нервная дрожь успокаивалась.

— Бармен сдаёт комнаты на втором этаже. Сейчас мы поднимемся наверх. И проведём вместе ночь.

Ёдзи слушал, онемев. Шульдих кивнул, подтверждая отчаянные подозрения, что зародились в его мозгу в истерической панике, и добавил:

— Ты переспишь со мной, детектив Кудо Ёдзи. Пусть все вокруг считают, будто у нас с тобой любовная интрижка. А утром я дам показания.

— Но... Я...

— Это ведь нужно для дела, детектив, — сказал Шульдих, склонившись к его щеке. Пальцы его руки внезапно с силой стиснули запястье Ёдзи. — Можешь не врать, будто не хочешь попробовать. Я замечаю, когда люди мною интересуются.

Во рту Ёдзи пересохло.

— Мне ещё никогда не доводилось... — признался он.

Шульдих улыбнулся медовой улыбкой, наконец-то по-настоящему искренней.

— Отчего-то я догадался. Ты разрешишь мне стать твоим первым? Не красней так. Тебе нельзя быть слишком очаровательным, а то к утру моё сердце будет разбито.

Ёдзи улыбнулся против воли. Ложь это была или правда, но слышать комплименты в свой адрес казалось приятным. Шульдих поднялся из-за стола и прямой походкой направился к барной стойке. Руку Ёдзи он так и не выпустил, поэтому пришлось идти за ним, словно на привязи.

Шульдих протянул бармену крупную купюру, а взамен получил тяжёлый медный ключ с шёлковой кистью на бирке с номером «13».

— Какое... число, — прокомментировал Ёдзи, поднимаясь вслед за Шульдихом по неожиданно узкой и скрипучей деревянной лестнице с высокими ступенями.

Шульдих неожиданно остановился и спустился на пару ступеней вниз, обратно к нему.

— Это для тех, кто любит рисковать, Ёдзи, — шепнул он соблазнительным голосом. — А ты ведь рисковый парень, правда?

Они были почти одного роста, но Ёдзи всё равно казалось, что он смотрит на Шульдиха снизу вверх.

— Небольшое представление для тех, кто остаётся в баре? — предложил Шульдих. Его волосы защекотали щёку Ёдзи. Прикосновение было мягким, запах волос — древесным и тёплым. А ещё Шульдих тяжело дышал, как будто с трудом сдерживался. Ёдзи машинально положил ладонь ему на грудь. Не для того, чтобы оттолкнуть, а чтобы ощутить движение грудной клетки — такое быстрое — и биение сердца — отрывистое и рваное. Шульдих отчего-то нервничал? Или попросту хотел его, с трудом себя контролируя?

— Поцелуй меня, ну же, — быстро произнёс Шульдих в самое его ухо.

Ёдзи застыл, ошеломлённый. Всё, что он когда-либо осмеливался подумать о подобного рода близости, всё, что обычно не принято было обсуждать — но что, тем не менее, порой обсуждалось, — нахлынуло на него подобно снежной лавине, глухой и неотвратимой. Стыд, смущение, страх, жажда. Шульдих неожиданно громко хохотнул — что за удивление прозвучало в его голосе? — и несдержанно подался к нему, прижимаясь телом, руками, принуждая отступить на шаг и уткнуться затылком в перила верхнего пролёта лестницы. Дерево жалобно скрипнуло.

— Ну, тихо, тише, — почти ласково сказал Шульдих — так говорят с перепуганными лошадьми — и уложил ладонь на затылок Ёдзи, а потом всё-таки поцеловал его прямо в губы. Ёдзи зажмурился, погружаясь в этот поцелуй, как в бездонное море. Ласковый, но сильный. Глубокий, горячий и пряный, будто терпкое вино. Поцелуй ласкал и утягивал в нежный омут тёмного безумия.

Ёдзи обмяк в сильных руках, отдался им, впустил в свой рот язык Шульдиха — и больше ни о чём не думал. В нём росло жуткое тянущее ощущение безвозвратного падения. Судорожным движением он ухватился за удобно подвернувшиеся плечи — это не было объятием, это был рефлекс утопающего. Шульдих коротко простонал, и звук его голоса швырнул Ёдзи ещё глубже в ад, на новый круг мучительных страданий и удивляющих открытий. Он задрожал и прижался к надёжному твёрдому телу, ощутил ответный толчок, приятную тяжесть, что втиснула его в натужно скрипнувшие старые доски... От этого скрипа Ёдзи наконец очнулся.

— Не здесь, — просипел он, оторвавшись от поцелуя и хватая воздух влажными губами.

— Не здесь, — повторил Шульдих, соглашаясь. Им пришлось разомкнуть объятия, чтобы подняться выше и наконец-то добраться до второго этажа.

Всего десяток шагов, а мозг детектива Кудо уже включился и возобновил работу.

— Мы могли бы...

Шульдих с досадой прищёлкнул языком и нахмурился. Одарил Ёдзи суровым взглядом и отвернулся, проворачивая в замочной скважине медный ключ. Дверь распахнулась без скрипа, и Шульдих вошёл первым, включая свет в комнате.

Он задвинул тяжёлые зимние шторы только наполовину. Ёдзи едва разглядел обстановку комнаты и упёрся взглядом в кровать, широкую и жёсткую на вид, застеленную бордовым бархатным покрывалом. Из-под покрывала выглядывало белоснежное постельное бельё. Ёдзи прикинул, а так ли нужны ему эти показания.

— Просто посиди со мной, — попросил Шульдих, усевшись первым прямо на кровать. — Если не понравится, мы перестанем.

Сказал он это с таким видом, что становилось ясно: уверен, что Ёдзи оторваться от него не сможет. Он мужественно расстегнул плащ, снял шляпу и оставил их в кресле, потом шагнул вперёд и присел на кровать. Поколебавшись пару секунд, откинулся и лёг навзничь. Шульдих наблюдал за его действиями с благосклонным видом. Когда Ёдзи лёг, он наклонился над ним и странно бережным жестом запустил пальцы в его волосы — от дождя они слегка начали завиваться, и, кажется, Шульдиха заинтересовал этот факт. Он перебирал волосы, разделяя их на пряди, и говорил:

— От тебя уже почти ничего не осталось, Кудо Ёдзи. У тебя всё отобрали. Честь и совесть забрали во время работы в полиции, и ты правильно сделал, когда ушёл оттуда и стал частным детективом. Твоё сердце забрала напарница, навсегда уехавшая из города. Жизнь развела тебя со старыми друзьями, а новых ты не стал заводить. По выходным ты пьёшь виски весь день и куришь сигарету за сигаретой, а вечером идёшь снимать шлюху. С нею вы занимаетесь бездумным торопливым сексом, а после ты лежишь без сна и думаешь о том, что завтра тебе снова придётся тащиться в свой опустевший офис, а твоя подруга на ночь, лёжа рядом и притворяясь спящей, будет слушать твоё дыхание и думать, будто ты уснул первым... Ты к этому стремился? Ты добился того, что хотел? Что даст тебе сегодняшняя ночь, которую ты проведёшь со мной?

— Мы будем говорить о моей жизни? Мне казалось, у тебя другие планы, — проворчал Ёдзи, открывая глаза. Он не заметил, когда закрыл их. Шульдих говорил правду, и от неё было горько. Ни чести, ни сердца, ни друзей. А сейчас он ещё и тело своё отдаст.

Неожиданно Шульдих лёг рядом, и кровать слегка промялась под его весом: насчёт жёсткости матраса Ёдзи не ошибся.

— Знаешь, в детстве я жил на улице, — сказал вдруг Шульдих. — Я не знал своих родителей, а тётка, что меня воспитывала, рано умерла. Примерно лет с двенадцати мне приходилось заботиться о себе самостоятельно. Тогда ещё был открыт приют при церкви, ты помнишь его?

Ёдзи помнил церковь, но смутно. Вполне возможно, что при ней когда-то был приют, он не знал.

— Всё сгорело в том пожаре, — сказал он.

Шульдих дёрнул рукой, наткнулся на его кисть и переплёл их пальцы. Это действие показалось Ёдзи странным, слишком личным. Но руки он не отнял.

— Мне нравится сегодняшний вечер, — доверительно сказал Шульдих. — И то, что ты со мной, и этот дождь за окном, и эта кровать. — Уголки его губ мечтательно приподнялись. Ёдзи, повернув голову, посмотрел на эту улыбку.

— Мы так и будем лежать или ты что-нибудь сделаешь? — наконец спросил он, когда пожатие чужих пальцев стало его тяготить. Шлюхи никогда не вели себя так. Друзья тоже не стремились лежать и держать его за руку. Только напарница... Задумавшись, Ёдзи не смог вызвать в памяти её лицо. Так, очертания. Череда лиц случайных продажных женщин размыла образ, который, как он считал, будет храниться в его воспоминаниях вечно.

— Не думай ни о чём, — шепнул Шульдих.

Он отпустил руку Ёдзи и приподнялся на локте, нависая над ним. Ёдзи потянулся вперёд за поцелуем, втайне мечтая окунуться в него и забыть обо всём. Шульдих мог помочь ему сегодня забыть. Вот зачем они вместе. Эта мысль показалась Ёдзи странной. Он прогнал её. Он поднял руку и наконец-то сделал то, о чём мечтал, когда сегодняшняя встреча только началась: провёл тыльной стороной кисти по щеке Шульдиха, внутренне обмирая от восторга. Кожа была гладкая, словно Шульдих только что побрился. Гладкий, светящийся внутренним светом, нереальный, будто чья-то воплощённая фантазия. И внезапно Шульдих снова удивил его, прильнув к руке Ёдзи губами в целомудренном поцелуе.

— Ну что, ты решился? — спросил Шульдих, и его дыхание защекотало кожу.

Ёдзи кивнул.

Случайный взгляд мазнул по окну, которое так и осталось наполовину задёрнуто шторами. Ёдзи запомнил, что на втором этаже бара были балконы. Кажется, сейчас на балконе их комнаты кто-то стоял. Свет фонаря обрисовывал тень женского силуэта. Ёдзи впился в него взглядом и сдавленно прошептал:

— За нами следят!

— Так и должно быть, — ответил Шульдих, даже не дёрнувшись. — Я же говорил, что ты привёл за собой хвост. Для тебя это проблема?

Ёдзи заторможено мотнул головой. Это не была проблема, это была катастрофа. Он ощутил себя так, будто ему прилюдно приходится раздеваться на площади, полной народа. Ужасающее чувство.

Шульдих вздохнул.

Ёдзи метнул в сторону окна ещё один взгляд. Поднял руку. Посмотрел на часы у себя на запястье. На широкий — слишком широкий для обычных часов — металлический браслет, на крупный корпус циферблата, оснащённый непонятными кнопками. Часы были тяжёлыми. Они показывали неправильное время. Они остановились в тот день, когда Ёдзи упал на миссии... На миссии?

Он перевёл ошарашенный взгляд на Шульдиха.

— Oh! Scheisse! — зашипел Шульдих, словно змея, и резко отпрянул прочь.

Однако его суперскорость на этот раз ему не помогла. Ёдзи рефлекторно выбросил руку с часами вперёд, нажимая на кнопку выброса лески, и взмахнул ею, ловко набрасывая первую петлю.

— Чёртов телепат! Ну как? Весело было резвиться в моей голове?! — вскричал он, когда тело рыжего немца дёрнулось, затягивая путы. Вторая петля поверх первой, рывок рукой и ловкая подсечка, — и вот уже враг летит в кресло, неловко и боком присаживаясь прямо на шляпу и плащ, небрежно скинутые туда самим Ёдзи минут пять назад.

Ёдзи с удивлением моргнул: никакой шляпы и в помине не было, а кресло — деревянное кресло, обитое бордовым бархатом в тон к покрывалу, — оказалось сперва банкеткой в стиле ампир на изогнутых ножках, а мгновение спустя — офисным стулом со спинкой и жёсткими подлокотниками. Он пнул Шульдиха по колену, добился от того возмущённого «Эй!» — голос прозвучал до странности капризно — и потребовал:

— Что за хуйня вокруг творится? Отвечай!

Шульдих засмеялся коротким лающим смехом:

— А если я не отвечу? Что, убьёшь меня? Белый охотник, ох ты блин! Лучше ничего не могли придумать?!

Ёдзи машинально оглядел его. Тот же белый костюм, но без пронзительного лоска, те же волосы, но уже без янтарного блеска. Комната потускнела. От окна потянуло холодом, который он раньше не замечал. Бордовое покрывало на кровати превратилось в серое. Всё вокруг выглядело так, будто вместо драгоценностей и сокровищ его теперь окружала осыпающаяся позолота и тусклая медь.

— Ты и сам всё видишь, — прошипел Шульдих. — К чему меня спрашивать?

Иллюзия. Этот мудак запудрил ему мозги! Для чего?

— Зачем? — коротко спросил Ёдзи.

Шульдих похабно осклабился:

— Ну конечно, чтобы залезть тебе в штаны, красавчик. У меня ведь других целей в жизни нет. Лишь бы пощупать твой тощий зад.

Ёдзи, дурея от злости, шагнул вперёд и наотмашь ударил рыжего по лицу. Они пять минут назад целовались? Вот мерзота. Подумав об этом, он ощутил такую брезгливость, будто наступил на таракана. Голова Шульдиха мотнулась, словно принадлежала шарнирной кукле.

— Ну... — отчего-то немец проглотил ругательство, хотя Ёдзи ждал — жаждал, что тот сорвётся и выдаст ему всё, — вообще отлично поиграли. Теперь объясняйся с Брэдом... Синяк будет. — Он сплюнул на ковёр кровавую слюну.

— Сейчас тут труп будет, — обрубил Ёдзи, — если не скажешь...

— А если не скажу? Что, пытать начнёшь?

Откуда в этой комнате ковёр? С густым ворсом, серый, с чёрным узором из бамбуковых листьев. Да и вообще, что это за комната? Дождь за окном... Дождя больше не было. Иллюзия, как и весь город? Как вся жизнь? Ёдзи понял, что не помнит, чем занимался до того момента, как очутился в выдуманном городе под выдуманным ледяным дождём.

— Я не знаю, — растерянно произнёс он. — Но ты мне скажешь.

— Не могу, — ответил Шульдих, скривив разбитую губу. — Если ты ещё не понял... То мы оба в ловушке.

— В ловушке?

— Ой, да брось. Разве мог бы я так легко попасться, если бы меня не ограничивал другой телепат?

Ёдзи посмаковал эту мысль. А потом присмотрелся к Шульдиху внимательнее. Сейчас немец казался блёклым, невзрачным, не стоящим внимания. И вызывал отвращение. Нет. Болезненное ощущение инородности. Казалось, сама реальность отторгает его, выталкивает из себя, как вода выталкивает воздух. Даже взгляд соскальзывал с него.

Ёдзи нахмурился и постарался смотреть на Шульдиха, не отводя взгляда. Волны ненависти к тёмной твари накатывали и исчезали, накатывали и исчезали снова. Ёдзи казалось, что ещё немного таких качелей — и его реально начнёт тошнить. Но он честно пытался бороться!

— Перестань. Так ты ничего не добьёшься, — фыркнул Шульдих, заметив его старания. — Лучше попытайся что-нибудь вспомнить. Для начала закрепись на реальности!

Реальность? Ёдзи снова оглядел комнату. Светлые стенные панели, серые шторы с чёрными кистями на ламбрекенах, кровать с кремово-белой простынёй... Тут его взгляд затормозил. Кровать была разворошена так, как будто в ней ещё совсем недавно спали. Кровать была двуспальной. В комнате их было только двое. Получалось ли это...

— Ой, господи, ну конечно, мы здесь уже трахались! — нервно вскричал Шульдих. — Дальше давай. Тоже мне открытие, Кудо Ёдзи — гей.

— Я не гей, — уязвлённо заявил Ёдзи.

— А я не рыжий! Ну хорошо, ты би. Все эти деления — сплошная условность. Какая разница. Мне, как телепату, так вообще никакой.

— Почему?

— Потому. Вспоминай ещё. Дальше. Если не вспомнишь, я не смогу потянуть мысль.

— Что? — для уха Ёдзи это прозвучало сплошной тарабарщиной.

— Ты вспоминаешь — я разматываю нить воспоминаний дальше. И мы выбираемся отсюда.

Ёдзи вгляделся в чёрное стекло: за окном была глубокая ночь. Кажется, всё-таки зимняя.

— И что... Что ты уже можешь рассказать?

— Ничего существенного.

Ёдзи, ощутив очередной наплыв слепой ярости, скрипнул зубами, шагнул к Шульдиху и, схватив его за волосы на затылке, заставил повернуть к себе голову.

— Рассказывай всё.

Шульдих прикрыл глаза, словно ему нравилось, как Ёдзи его касался. Пришлось — с сожалением — разжать руку. Глаза Шульдиха так и остались полуприкрыты. Он начал говорить:

— Когда смотрю на тебя, то удивляюсь, как ты можешь быть моим. Спрашиваю себя, почему ты со мной? Каждый раз, когда мы вместе, это как подарок...

Шульдих облизал губу — та ещё кровила, — и Ёдзи ощутил мимолётную жалость из-за того, что ударил. Шульдих продолжал:

— Мне нравятся твои фантазии, но раздражает вечная страдательная поза «я не виноват». На первый взгляд кажется, что ты любишь быть жертвой, потому что не хочешь делать выбор. Но попробуй только всерьёз надавить на тебя, и тут же встречаешь такое сопротивление, что становится ясно: всё притворство, игра. Ты не жертва, ты хищник, который отыгрывает роль жертвы...

— Зачем мне это нужно? — спросил Ёдзи. Признание о подарках и «вместе» он предпочёл пропустить мимо ушей.

— Тебе так спокойней живётся, — Шульдих дёрнул плечом, словно очнулся. Даже голос у него изменился, прозвучав излишне бодро: — Да не парься ты. Знал бы, что за фишки у других бывают, вообще бы значения не придавал.

— А у тебя? Что за фишка?

Шульдих поднял голову и посмотрел ему в лицо.

— А я — тёмная тварь, проклятый Кукловод, немец из команды Шварц. Я убиваю людей. Чем не фишка?

Ёдзи помолчал. Его пустая рука непроизвольно сжалась, ощущая приятную фантомную тяжесть, которая возникла, когда он ударил Шульдиха, когда он хватал его за волосы. Бить и пинать, месить тело кулаками, выбивать из него дрожь и стоны!

Стоны.

Шульдих стонал редко, и каждый раз его голос звучал удивлённо. Однажды Ёдзи чуть не кончил, заслышав такой стон — несдержанный выкрик, помутившийся взгляд, резкие движения, почти на грани...

— Что? Что такое?

Ёдзи отступил на шаг и мотнул головой. Его по-прежнему тянуло к Шульдиху, но что-то сидело внутри, в его голове, и заставляло хотеть иного. Убить тёмную тварь. Уничтожить Шварц. Всех Шварц до единого. Кроуфорда. Особенно Кроуфорда. Этого маньяка с жаждой контроля, этого несгибаемого фрика, который тащится оттого, что всё знает наперёд. Эту сволочь...

Кроуфорд с забавно растрёпанными волосами и слегка расфокусированным взглядом, только что разбуженный, похож на разнеженного кота в хозяйской спальне. С ним уютно и тепло. Кроуфорд в простой белой рубашке с небрежно закатанными до локтей рукавами и чёрных брюках, босиком — смотрит в упор, прислонившись плечом к дверному косяку. Его голова слегка склонена набок. Совершенно неправильный взгляд Кроуфорда, брошенный из-за обнажённого плеча, среди простыней и подушек, линия позвоночника изгибается, взломанная крыльями лопаток, гуляющих под кожей, собственные пальцы, впившиеся в чужой загривок и короткий смешок, сорвавшийся с зацелованных губ, «...давай».

— Это что?! — в панике выкрикнул Ёдзи. — Это как?!

— Поздравляю, ты не гей, — забавляясь, поддразнил его Шульдих, скаля зубы в кривой усмешке. — Молодец, только что вспомнил, как трахал Кроуфорда. Мало кто может похвастаться такими же горячими...

Ёдзи вскочил с кровати — когда он успел на неё сесть? — и метнулся в сторону внутренней двери, что вела в ванную комнату. Его сейчас или вырвет, или...

Он до упора выкрутил кран с холодной — ледяной — водой, набрал её полные ладони и окунул в них лицо. И ещё раз. Потом сделал пару глотков, чтобы унять тошноту. Поднял взгляд к зеркалу. В зеркале у него были длинные волосы; такие он носил, когда только пришёл в Вайсс. Странные морщинки в уголках глаз — откуда они? Сколько ему сейчас лет?

Шульдих что-то крикнул из комнаты, но Ёдзи за шумом воды расслышал только звук голоса. Он посмотрел на мыло, лежащее в упаковке на туалетной полке под зеркалом. Мыло, одноразовый шампунь, запечатанные зубные щётки... Они в отеле? «Астория», — прочитал он. Астория — в каком городе? В какой стране? Последнее время он слишком много переезжал. Откуда он это знает?

Так значит, комнаты на втором этаже бара тоже нет? — подумал Ёдзи с удивлением. Хотя чему тут было удивляться. Сейчас его окружала сплошная ложь. Разве можно верить в то, что отель — правда? Возможно, это тоже иллюзия? Очередная? Ёдзи снова перевёл взгляд на себя в зеркале — и вздрогнул. Теперь его волосы были коротко острижены и обесцвечены, а морщин возле глаз стало поменьше. Он носил такую стрижку, когда познакомился с Сиэл, выполняя миссию Вайсс в Европе. В конце Сиэл попыталась его убить.

Снова ощутив очередной приступ ярости и головокружения, он развернулся и буквально вывалился из ванной обратно в комнату.

Шульдих встретил его словами:

— Ну как, полегчало?

Вечный клоун, притворщик, сволочь, играющая мыслями и сознаниями других людей...

Ёдзи потерянно покачал головой.

— Вспомнил себя в двадцать три года, — пробормотал он. — ...ничего хорошего.

— Та история в академии? — понятливо спросил Шульдих. — Что? Откуда я знаю? Да брось, мы всегда за вами следили. Кроуфорд постоянно следовал за Вайсс. Особенно за Фудзимией...

Ёдзи зажмурился и сжал дрожащие пальцы в кулаки.

— Я сейчас так хочу тебя убить, — почти пожаловался он. — Так что лучше помолчи.

В ответ Шульдих рассмеялся.

— Это не страшно. Ты хочешь попробовать меня убить. Обрати внимание на гипотетическое «попробовать». Ты всего лишь предполагаешь, что сможешь. Но у тебя ничего не получится.

Ёдзи шагнул к нему, как лунатик. «Я сделаю это? Мы сделаем это сейчас? Наконец-то я смогу убить его!» — колотилось у него в мозгу. Шульдих смотрел, как он приближается, и улыбался с предвкушением. Его мятый и расхристанный пиджак, его спутанные волосы, его разбитая губа, его светлые глаза. Его. Он. Ёдзи тянуло к Шульдиху как магнитом. Он схватил его за горло. Под ладонью гладко проскользнул выпирающий кадык. Шульдих сглотнул, запрокинул голову и глухо проговорил:

— Ты больше никогда не сможешь никого задушить, Ёдзи. Я над этим хорошо поработал. Не бойся.

Ёдзи в ответ молча сжал пальцы, ощупывая горячую кожу, примеряясь. Потом добавил вторую руку, обхватив горло сильнее, нажал ладонями, ощущая напрягшиеся жилы и плотную трахею. Биение пульса. Шульдих снова сглотнул и прикрыл глаза с таким видом, как будто ему было хорошо. Ёдзи подался ближе. Вплотную. Кресло, на котором сидел связанный Шульдих, прокатилось на своих колёсиках пару метров и твёрдо застыло, превратившись в стул с изогнутой металлической спинкой. Ёдзи сел верхом на колени Шульдиха, плотно обхватив его бёдрами. Их тела соприкоснулись и вплавились друг в друга. Он сжал руки сильнее. Шульдих низко, вибрирующе застонал. Ёдзи прошило горячей молнией от одного этого голоса. Он вздрогнул. Ему сделалось жарко. Шульдих выгнулся под ним в попытке вздохнуть, судорожно дёрнулся, напрасно стараясь сбросить Ёдзи с себя. Напряг руки, и леска на его плечах натянулась, но выдержала. Ёдзи слегка разжал пальцы, позволяя короткий вздох, — и свёл их снова. Лицо Шульдиха покраснело, а губы широко распахнулись. Он снова приподнял Ёдзи на себе, упираясь пятками в пол и ёрзая на стуле. Их бёдра тёрлись, вжимаясь друг в друга так плотно, что Ёдзи с очевидной ясностью ощутил, как твёрдо под ним становится, как горячо, и, не успев осознать, что делает, Ёдзи потёрся о живот Шульдиха своим болезненно вставшим членом. Шульдих издал какой-то странный всхлип, это было почти рыдание.

Ошеломлённый, Ёдзи разжал руки окончательно. Шульдих тут же шумно задышал; взгляд у него оказался совершенно поплывший, но счастливый.

— Меня так ещё никогда не убивали, — просипел он, надышавшись. — Давай, продолжай.

Ёдзи с испугом посмотрел ему в лицо.

— Пожалуйста? — добавил Шульдих вопросительным тоном. — Не останавливайся? Ещё?

«Сволочь, ты что-то сделал со мной! Это всё ты виноват!», — промелькнуло у Ёдзи в голове — и пропало. Вспышка ярости на сей раз оказалась короткой, почти незаметной.

— Ты же не оставишь меня в таком состоянии? — уточнил Шульдих, глянув вниз. — Что? Оставишь? Именно этого ты и добивался? Поганый белый охотник, как я ненавижу тебя! — голос Шульдиха прозвучал звонко и насмешливо, а губы искривились ухмылкой. Он переигрывал.

Ёдзи тяжело вздохнул, пытаясь вернуть себе способность соображать. Он сидел верхом на связанном телепате из Шварц и только что пытался заняться с ним каким-то извращённым подобием секса. Он провёл рукой по измятому белому пиджаку Шульдиха и внезапно нащупал внутреннюю кобуру с пистолетом внутри. За окном постепенно развиднялось. Кажется, там — где бы оно ни было, это «там» — наступало раннее зимнее утро.

— Я спрошу ещё только один раз, — начал говорить Ёдзи, забираясь дрожащими пальцами под натянутую леску. — Ты можешь или спасти свою жизнь, или подохнуть.

— Я весь твой, — прошептал Шульдих. — Только сперва дай мне кончить.

«Какая мерзость! Придуши эту немецкую шлюху!», — завопило что-то в голове Ёдзи.

Окно неизменно притягивало взгляд. За окном было что-то...

— А потом я отсосу тебе, — солнечно улыбаясь, продолжал Шульдих. — Ты кончишь мне в глотку так сильно, что звёзды из глаз посы...

Ёдзи нажал на спусковой крючок почти не целясь. От звука выстрела, раздавшегося над ухом, Шульдих вздрогнул и замолчал. Одновременно звякнуло стекло. Треснуло. Со звоном оконного стекла и шорохом портьер в комнату ввалилось чьё-то тело.

Ёдзи поднялся на ноги, держа в руке пистолет Шульдиха.

— Молодец, — сказал тот. — Дальше я сам, — и легко поднялся со стула, взмахнув освободившимися руками, будто дирижёр на концерте.

Тусклый свет в комнате погас, за окном наоборот стало светлее. Ёдзи разглядел белую лужайку, укрытые снегом разлапистые ели и пики гор вдалеке вверху. Небо над горами было сизым и сиреневато-розовым. Рассветало.

Окно было целым, не разбитым. От пола до потолка, летом оно наверняка открывалось прямо на лужайку. Покрывало на кровати с балдахином стало изумрудно-зелёным. Дальнюю стену украшал белый камин. Под ногами лежала шкура какого-то зверя. Откуда-то Ёдзи знал, что шкура искусственная, но всё равно очень дорогая. Ая подарил её ему, когда... Ая! И Кроуфорд!

Он потрясённо схватился за голову, вспоминая всё. Они с Шульдихом!..

Ёдзи обернулся на звук хлопнувшей двери. Куда бы Шульдих ни уходил, он уже вернулся. И привёл с собой какую-то женщину, держа её за плечи и побуждая шагать. Ёдзи окинул взглядом неприметную серую куртку, тёмные джинсы и тускло-русые волосы, связанные в хвост. Когда Шульдих остановился, безвольно замерла и его спутница. Глаза её закатились, руки висели по швам.

— Кто это? — почему-то шёпотом спросил Ёдзи.

«Телепатка от наших конкурентов, — мысленно ответил Шульдих. — Неделю ошивалась поблизости. Выбирала подходящий момент. Дождалась, когда Ая с Брэдом уедут в город, и начала действовать».

— Она опасна? — осторожно оглядывая её, спросил Ёдзи. Он привык, что от Шульдиха всегда можно ждать сюрпризов, поэтому априори считал любого телепата серьёзным противником.

Шульдих фыркнул:

— Уже нет. Ты только что прострелил ей мозги моим личным пистолетом. Фигурально выражаясь. — Он махнул рукой, женщина повернулась и вышла из комнаты. — Теперь это просто пустышка. Очень послушная. Дождёмся Брэда, пусть решит, что с ней делать.

Кроуфорд! Сейчас они с Аей в отъезде по делам. Кроме того, Ая хотел с кем-то встретиться в городе...

— А почему Кроуфорд нас не предупредил? Об этом?

— Ты сам попросил заблокировать связь, — ответил вслух Шульдих, вскинув на него удивлённые глаза. — И они не возражали.

На расстоянии связь всегда казалась тонкой лентой, натягивалась, будто струна, казалось, ещё метр-другой, — и что-то прорвётся или одиночество возьмёт верх, и Ёдзи ринется заказывать билет на ближайший рейс и такси до аэропорта, чтобы лететь, бежать, с облегчением физически ощущая, как меньше становится пропасть и как ближе они все. Рядом и вместе навсегда. До тех пор, пока Шульдих не объединил их всех в одну сеть, Ёдзи даже не подозревал, что по-настоящему значит быть действительно вместе. Общие мысли, общие сны, общие эмоции. Границы мира раздвигались перед ним. Он чувствовал в четыре раза больше, видел в четыре раза шире, любил в четыре раза сильнее. Подумав о любви, он покраснел.

Точнее, это Шульдих увидел, как он покраснел. И не преминул сообщить об этом.

— Перестань, — попросил Ёдзи и отвернулся.

Это было смешно, это было глупо, это было правдой.

Воспоминания теснились в груди, щедро окрашенные эмоциями. Вот они с Шульдихом вдвоём на этой самой кровати. Пока Брэд не видит, они жрут устрицы с лимонами прямо среди его любимых простыней из дорогущего сатина и запивают деликатес белым вином марки «Грюнер Вельтлинер»; Ая прошлой осенью купил с десяток разных бутылок. Ему нравилось покупать дорогие вещи, чтобы дарить их другим. Подумав об этом, Ёдзи улыбнулся.

«Хочу тебя», — в воспоминание ввинтилась произнесённая вчера вечером мысль, и она сопровождалась такой сильной волной желания, что Ёдзи горел даже сейчас, всего лишь вспоминая. Шульдих хотел его.

«Хочу столько всего сделать с твоей задницей, ты даже не представляешь!»

Ох, ну, допустим, примерно Ёдзи представлял, и ещё как. Но одно дело представлять и совсем другое — решиться. Ая не настаивал, Брэду, похоже, вообще было всё равно, а Шульдих лениво отмахивался и говорил, что подождёт, сколько нужно, пока Ёдзи не решит сам. Легко быть телепатом, сверху или снизу — без разницы, всегда хватает ощущений партнёра, — говорил Шульдих. Если хочешь, я мог бы с тобой поделиться, но фантазии — это не реальность, — добавлял он. Хоть разок ты должен узнать, как это кайфово бывает по-настоящему, — Шульдих мечтательно произносил это, разглядывая кисти на балдахине кровати.

«Я бы попробовал», — мысль окрашенная неловкостью и изрядно приправленная вином, удивила не только Шульдиха, Ёдзи и сам был удивлён, когда понял, что он действительно не против. Должно быть, это устрицы обладали таким провокационным эффектом.

«Сейчас?»

«Подожди...»

«Я знаю одно хорошее средство. Тебе понравится. Представь, где бы тебе хотелось...»

После этих слов всё и завертелось. Безымянный город, чьи жители прокляты, ледяной дождь, искуситель Шульдих, возжелавший с ним секса.

Ёдзи покачал головой, не веря себе.

— Хорошее средство, говоришь? — с насмешкой спросил он.

— Ну я же не знал, что нам помешают. Проклятье, — он потрогал свою челюсть. — Из-за этой суки ты действительно меня ударил! Представляешь?

— Извини. Может, льда?

— Да ладно, чего уж теперь. Мы живы, она — ходячий труп. Буду считать себя отомщённым. Жаль только, что такая затея сорвалась.

Шульдих замолчал. В лучах рассветного солнца в его глазах мелькнуло не просто разочарование, а настоящая тоска — или так всего лишь показалось. Ёдзи вздохнул и отошёл к кровати.

— Ладно. Давай попробуем.

— Что? Серьёзно?

— Но только просто. Безо всяких телепатических средств.

Шульдих перемялся с ноги на ногу.

— Слушай... Только не надо всяких там жертв и прочей лабуды... Хреново будет, если тебе не понравится.

Ёдзи вольготно разлёгся на кровати, захватив себе сразу две подушки.

— А ты сделай так, чтобы понравилось. Считай, что у меня травма. И я нуждаюсь в срочном лечении.

— О. Лечение — это я могу, — Шульдих заинтересованно наклонил голову к плечу. — И где у нас болит?

Ёдзи скривился от еле сдерживаемого смеха и широко раздвинул ноги.

К О Н Е Ц


End file.
